


Nevermore

by Neanmorra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neanmorra/pseuds/Neanmorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Fíli and Kíli during the battle of five armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

He grabbed with trembling hand  
The blood-stained fingers of the younger  
With whom he had made so bold a stand.

Weakly called his name and pulled him close.  
Upon seeing arrows protruding black  
A sob in his dry throat arose.

Tightly held he his gravely wounded brother,  
Who would not want to die in the arms of any other.  
Blood and tears that fell like drops of rain.  
Soothing words as stronger grew the pain.

The younger closed his brown and dimming eyes,  
Listening to sweet promises forged of lore  
That all but one he knew were lies:  
“Nothing will ever harm us ... nevermore.”


End file.
